


Longing

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: RusAme NSFW Drabbles [33]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Horny Teenagers, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Skype, Teenagers, VK Drabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #83: Pairing Order: RusAme / Rating: M / Prompt: Alfred and Ivan are in a long distance relationship and were skype chatting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing

The glow of his computer screen spread long shadows across his room, the darkness soothing and comforting in the summer heat as he lay in front of his laptop, the sheets tousled around his body but still somehow staying tucked in. Letting his head flop against his pillow, he moaned as quietly as he could, not wanting his headphone's microphone to pick up the soft noise. He bit his lip as he watched the video screen, able to make out the steady rise and fall of his partner as Ivan slept soundly, the Skype call time pushing on well into four hours in length. Ivan had wished him goodnight at the normal time, but at Alfred's request left his own computer on and poised to look down at him, Alfred having wanted to fall asleep to the sight of his boyfriend of a few months.

But as the night went on and sleep lulled Ivan into a peaceful state of unconsciousness, Alfred couldn't help but feel a bit… Excited. Ivan's cheeks blushed a soft rosy color, the mountain of blankets laying on top of him keeping him snug and cozy, his silvery hair pretty in the light of his computer. Pumping a little faster, Alfred grunted and tried to recall the feeling of Ivan's arms and the warmth of his embrace, his scent and his devious smile fuel for Alfred's passionate fire. He stroked himself faster and faster, able to hear Ivan's steady breathing through his headphones as he became increasingly desperate, going so far as to even start toying with his hole, experimenting with stretching his sphincter and imagining Ivan still with him… That steady breath hot on his ears and his body, those strong hands roaming over his skin, that wondrous extension of manhood as hard as his own as it–

Gasping and managing to fit a finger within himself without loosening his grip on his erection, Alfred barely managed to open his eyes, wanting another glance at his boyfriend's sleeping face. Nothing prepared him to find his boyfriend's completely conscious face instead.

"Alik?" Ivan asked softly, Alfred freezing up when he realized that oh shit, he had been caught! "Are you…?"

"S-sorry," he quickly apologized, unable to stop himself from rubbing his dick a bit more, Ivan frowning when he listened to Alfred pant desperately. He started to smile though, turning on his bedside light so he could see better as he sat up. Alfred blushed, starting to slow down now, too embarrassed to continue. "I couldn't help myself, you just looked too tempting…"

"Let me see you," Ivan encouraged, seeming genuinely interested. Slipping his finger out of his ass and flinging the covers off, Alfred adjusted his laptop and sat up straight against his pile of pillows, his dark blush visible even with how dim the rest of his room was. He spread his legs wide in front of the computer screen, exposing himself for his boyfriend's curious eyes.

"B-better?"

"Much… Keep going?"

"O-only if you join me," Alfred pouted, idly massaging his dick with the palm of his hand, Ivan chuckling before consenting, sitting back a ways himself as he started to wiggle out of his pajama bottoms.

"Alright, if that's what you want…"

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a rating or comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
